


FLCL Dynamic

by chickentendersbakugolove



Category: FLCL
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ending Fix, FLCL Progressive Didn't Happen AU, Fix-It, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickentendersbakugolove/pseuds/chickentendersbakugolove
Summary: Five years had passed since Haruko Haruharu left Earth to find the space pirate Atomsk. Still having not even a trace, she ends up right back where she started.





	FLCL Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> This work will basically be an alternate "fix fic" version of FLCL Progressive more akin to the original. As a long-time fan of the series, FLCL Progressive is very disappointing to me in almost every area, and is NOT the satisfying sequel we were promised. It almost feels like a different series, and I thought it's attempted connection with the original was...pretty poor to say the least. If you like it, that's great, but come into this work expecting absolutely no mention or apprecation for it.
> 
> Thoughts of a better idea for a sequel instantly rushed in my head when seeing the first episode of FLCLP so here I am to dump them all out. This fic will be updated throughout time in chapter segments (the more kudos and feedback I get, the faster the chapters will come out tbh).

The rain poured down on a small shack in Mabase, Japan. An average-sized young adult confided in it’s rusty shackles, fixing the red tie on his fancy suit.

 

Although it could be inferred that this young man was going to, say, a job interview or dance, Naota Nandaba was going to be having anything but fun soon. After all, he was preparing to go to his father’s funeral.

 

Sad thoughts rained through Naota’s head, crammed with grief of Kamon. He was always the same crazy bastard with no change, and as a child, Naota hated that. Even when he was living with a strange, pink-haired girl named Haruko, Kamon’s charm never changed.

 

 _Haruko_ , Naota thought. The mere mention of the name always sent a sharp pain through his heart, ever since she flew off on her yellow Vespa into the sky around five years ago. Naota wasn’t sure if it was because of a lingering crush, or because of the shock of that fateful day.

 

The only thing he was really sure of is that he missed that period of his life. _Badly_. It was the only fun he had ever had in his painstakingly normal life.

 

 _Even if he did almost die and have giant robots and cat ears grow from his head,_ he thought to himself, touching the middle of his forehead.

 

But Naota didn’t have time to think about that. He was going to be late for the funeral, and since Shigekuni was also gone, he had to leave himself.

 

Naota dreadfully walked into his car, glimpsing at the giant iron-shaped building sitting in the middle of his city.

 

Although Naota had left for the funeral alone, he wasn’t truly alone. At the funeral home, he had met up with with his old middle school friend Mamimi, who was now grown herself and going to university. After Haruko had left, she was a good comfort for Naota. But as the years went by, they drifted apart. Meeting again was awkward, but Naota was just glad to not be alone at this point.

 

“Hi, Mamimi.”

 

“What’s been happening lately, Takkun?” Mamimi said, breaking the somber mood.

 

Of course she still called him that stupid nickname.

 

“Nothing much.” he awkward replied.

 

“Still planning to go America like your brother? It’s never too late to get into baseball.”

 

“I don’t know, I guess. Just never really worked out with me…”

  
This was going to be a _long_ funeral.


End file.
